


Erotic Persuasion

by Daredevil_Fangirl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Acting, Chocolate Syrup, Condoms, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevil_Fangirl/pseuds/Daredevil_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has been scouted for 'Bliss 's latest commercial and she's ecstatic at this once in a lifetime opportunity. However, she forgets to read the fine print in the contract-a mistake, she finds, that leads to the loss of her innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly, but surely, she took off the sheer silk robe, to reveal an even more filmy negligee. She gazed at herself in the mirror, drinking in the reflection of her sensuous figure, standing causally on one side. Her long , shiny, black hair cascaded into soft curls, and gently fell over the soft, luscious mounds beneath the intricate lacework that criss-crossed along her neckline.

Kyoko smiled mysteriously and lightly flipped her hair back. She turned slowly to face the futon. Her robe was not completely off. It hung loosely at her arms, her soft, creamy skinned arms slipping out of the sleeves. Placing a hand on her hips, she leaned to one side and opened her mouth to speak. She pouted sexily, staring at the futon where he would be sitting, and then froze.

"GYAAAAAAHHH!", she suddenly let out a horrific scream, rudely waking up Taisho and Okami san from a well earned siesta. Struggling out of the offending attire and wig, she flung them across the room as though they carried some filthy disease . She fell to her knees, and curled up naked, into a fetal position, shuddering with shame and guilt.

Shame, at having worn such indecent attire fit for a top class carnivorous slut willing to prance about nude in front of a man.

Guilt, for having liked to put up such a performance for an imaginary audience.

Guilt again , for having wanted to put herself on display to seduce the man she loved.

And guilt once more , for having imagined even for a second, that Tsuruga san loved her back and would have been only too happy to put up with this nonsense!

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't!", she sobbed, banging the floor hard with her fist. The sharp pain that ran through her knuckles was her punishment for having such impure thoughts! Her punishment for having been so stupid! For having been so blind! God, if any of the things she had done ever came under crime, she would have been locked up for a good long ten years by now..

Kyoko crawled into her futon. She wrapped herself in the warm blanket as an icy draft cut through her, making her shiver, Putting her hand under the pillow , she carefully pulled out a beautifully made, super realistic doll of her sempai.

"What do I do?", she implored with the doll who looked silently back at her. Gently entwining her fingers around it's arms, she began to move it's arms, and mimic his voice as he scolded her.

"It's your fault Mogami san!", ' pretend Ren' scolded her. "Because of your stupid mistake, you are forced to now do something you're going to absolutely hate! And worst of all, you agreed to it! No one forced you into this job !"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!", Kyoko wept. "Next time, I'll be more careful! I promise!"

"Next time? There's no next time! What are you going to do about this time?"

Kyoko stopped crying and replied in between sniffles, "I'll..I won't do it! I'll back off!"

'I see. And what about your so called 'professionalism'?"

Kyoko slowly sat up, staring at the doll as if it had lost it's mind, though it had none to begin with. "You mean..I should go for it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?", 'pretend Ren' said drily. "You've agreed to this. . Innocently. Ignorantly." Kyoko winced slightly at the harshness of every word, though it was her, doing all the talking. " But nevertheless, you agreed. If you have even a tiny bit of a pride as an actress, you'll know that you'll save everyone a lot of inconvenience by keeping your word."

Kyoko stared at the doll in silence, racking her head for some reason, any reason, to counter his arguments. She could think of none.

Bliss...

Kyoko fell back on her futon, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to erase the memories of the last three months from the deepest, darkest depths of her brain. But the harder she tried, the more difficult it became. Flashes of horrifying images she had witnessed came to her mind.

A naked woman with a voluptuous body screaming as a man mercilessly, repeatedly, drove into her body....

'Concentrate Mogami san, concentrate!', a man's reproving voice played over and over in her head like a broken tape-recorder. 'Feel the pleasure..the pain..the emotions, as two individuals become one!'

How she hated him for what he had done to her for the last three months! 'He ought to be locked up for mental torture!', Kyoko thought furiously. She shuddered at the memory of his stone-cold face and his emotionless eyes as she pleaded with him to stop. He had ignored her desperate pleas, and continued with his torture. He was a monster! A merciless, perverted monster!

_Bliss..._

She rolled over to her side and groaned at her stupidity. If only she hadn't been so blind!

Bliss.A perfect name for a well known brand. And that, had been the start of all her troubles..

* * *

_**Three Months Ago.** _

Kyoko got out of the President's Limousine with a placard in her hand. 'Takashi Takarada' was written across it in bold letters. The President's older brother. He had lived in the States for the last twenty years, and had succeeded as a director. And now, he had returned to Japan , to direct a commercial for the popular brand 'Bliss'.

_"But aren't you going to see him yourself president?", Kyoko had asked._

_"He hasn't returned to Japan just to see me Mogami san.", Lory had explained. "My dear brother wants to see you as well. You see, he has received an offer to direct a commercial for a popular brand right here in Japan. It's called 'Bliss'."_

_Kyoko's eyes had lit up in recognition at the name 'Bliss'. Her dearest, precious, best friend, Moko san had gifted her a 'Bliss' make-up kit on her birthday. The make-up kit was extinguished now, but Kyoko still treasured the fairy-looking containers. But.._

_"Why does he want to see me?", Kyoko had asked frowning._

_"He wants to cast you as the model.", Lory had replied matter of factly, as though it was a common affair for well known directors to scout Love Me's sadly, still number one member. "My brother takes his job very very seriously, and when it comes to ad shoots and commercials, he usually hires the models himself. He searches thoroughly for what he believes is the right face. He stumbled upon you while watching Box'R, and was very impressed by your Natsu."_

And so, here she was, waiting for the famous director. Lory had warned her that his brother was 'a little on the eccentric side', and she could refuse his offer if she chose to. "But I've heard he can be very.. persuasive.", Lory had added.

If Kyoko had been expecting a carbon copy of the President however, she was in for a major surprise. Takashi Takarada looked anything but like his brother. And hewas old. Very old. Old enough to be the President's grandfather! His snowy white beard made him look like a Santa Claus dressed in a bizzarely old-fashioned suit and bell hat, the kind that Abraham Lincoln once wore. He had a tall, intimidating frame, but it was the way he carried it off that made him so different from his brother.

His hand, curled around a stick, was bony and gnarled. They were cruel hands, and gave one the nasty feeling of being the type of hands that had strangled many unfortunate souls mercilessly to death. His mouth was drawn into a thin, hard, cruel line. But it was his eyes that made him even more frightening. Steel grey and malevolent, they added to his menacing aura, which was already exuding cruelty and ruthlessness. Like his brother, this man had presence, and a strange magnetism that caused people to turn around for a second look. But unlike his brother, who had a friendly air about him, this man gave the aura of the Yazuka.

This man was Takashi Takarada. A man who looked more like the bad guy from a 1950's Hollywood Mafia thriller, than a well known director.

"Ta..Takashi Takarada san?", Kyoko bravely asked him. She immediately wished she hadn't. He peered down at her, with narrowed eyes and suddenly bellowed in a deafening tone, "BOLERO!"

Kyoko jumped and was about to throw herself onto the floor in a dogeza, and apologise for having got the wrong person, when to her surprise, his face broke into a smile. The fact that this cold looking person could manage such a charming smile disarmed her and Kyoko found herself smiling back.

"Mogami san, I presume?", he asked in a friendly sounding voice that surprised Kyoko further. It was a soft, velvety voice, pleasant to the ear, unlike the one that had hollered 'Bolero', or whatever that was. It sounded strange, coming from such a cold-looking man. She nodded when another figure hurried to his side.

"About time Bolero.", Takashi said crisply turning to the woman by his side. Kyoko looked towards her, and her eyes nearly popped. Bolero was a stunning beauty, tall and slender with curves to die for. She had long, shiny black hair, that fell to her waist. She was obviously Takashi san's maid. Dressed in a French maid costume, her long voluptuous legs were drawing admiring glances from the men around. She meekly nodded at her master and smiled at Kyoko.

"Well, shall we leave then?", Takashi asked Kyoko. There was a gleam in his eyes, and an oddly predatory smile on his face that made Kyoko gulp. For some reason, this man made her nervous. The friendliness that had momentarily appeared in his face had vanished, to be replaced by the old ruthlessness. But that was not the only reason she felt suddenly afraid.

This man seemed to have a powerful personality. He was the sort of man who drew her and at the same time repulsed her, because of his highly unpredictable personality. As Kyoko led them towards the car, she was uncomfortably aware of his eyes boring into her back.

His eyes never left her, even as they got into the limousine. Kyoko fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling a little conscious of Takashi's gaze. He continued to stare at her for a while, before turning his attention to the scenery outside.

Kyoko relaxed visibly and leaned against the seat. For a long time they rode on in silence. Finally, he turned his attention to her. He quietly asked her about herself, her job, her current projects before falling into silence again. Kyoko felt more at ease with him now that he seemed so much friendlier. At the same time, she felt nervous. Maybe he had decided she wasn't good enough for the commercial. Maybe he was disappointed to find that this plain udon of a girl was the famous, polished and sexy Natsu.

When they had finally reached LME however, he took out the contract and handed it to her with a pen.

"Mogami san,", he spoke seriously. "I am looking for an actress who can exude a sexual charm perfect for the product. Something very much like Natsu. I am not however, asking for Natsu. I want you to create your own character. I want you to create the perfect woman who can drive her audience wild with desire, and appeal to their sexual instincts to buy the product. How you do it, is up to you."

Kyoko stared into his grave eyes, and she could only say yes. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with such a famous director. Plus, it would do wonders for her career. She would be well on the path to becoming Ren Tsuruga's equal. And then maybe one day he would...

She signed the contract.

* * *

 

Yuki Bolero swiped a card in the room lock and opened the door to Takashi Takarada's hotel suite. "Come in Mogami san.", she ushered Kyoko into the lavish suite. "Please be seated. Takashi san will be with you in a moment." With a deep parting bow that looked slightly suggestive in the super mini French maid outfit, she left Kyoko alone in the living room and hurried towards the bedroom.

Kyoko plopped herself comfortably on a plush sofa and looked admiringly around the room. It was amazing, she thought, what money could buy, the comforts it could bring. She idly wondered whether Yuki was just a maid to Mr. Takashi. She seemed to be his secretary, assistant, attendant and a lot of things at once. Maybe she was even his lover..

Shaking her head to rid herself off her 'inappropriate' thoughts, Kyoko turned her attention to the approaching footsteps of the director.

"Good Morning Mogami san.", he greeted her with a smile. For the first time, Kyoko thought she detected a resemblance between Mr. Takashi and his brother. Maybe it was something about his smile, or maybe it was the friendly twinkle in his eyes, Kyoko couldn't place it. But once more, she felt at ease around this man.

"Good Morning Sir.", she greeted back politely, standing up and bowing.

He gazed at her piercingly for a few seconds, after which his lips curved into a cold smile, that did not reach his eyes. "I see..", his voice barely above a whisper. "I am going to like this..You are different..innocent..You will be a breath of fresh air to the audience. I must congratulate myself again on my choice."

Kyoko lowered her head slightly to hide the light blush that colored her cheeks, but nothing escaped the sharp eyes of Takashi Takarada. He smiled to himself, licking his lips hungrily. He sauntered over to her and gently took her hand in his. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Please be seated here Mogami san.", he said softly, leading her to a bigger sofa. "It is time for your..er..training!"

She allowed herself to be led to the sofa and as she sat, he knelt down before her, never letting go off her hand. "What training?", Kyoko asked, a little confused. Her earlier pleasure at his compliment was slowly starting to be replaced by a growing wariness of the man before her. Maybe it had something to do with his now steel grey eyes that threatened to show no mercy.

"Training for your commercial of course!", he replied in a voice feigning shock. "I want only the best for my commercial Mogami san, which means of course that I want my actors to give me the best expressions possible."

He gave her hand a light squeeze and finally let it go as he continued, "I gave you the freedom to create your own character Mogami san, but that choice is limited to your avatar for the commercial. How you act, express your feelings and convey those expressions will be dictated by me!"

He stood up and strode towards the TV, leaving Kyoko frozen. Bending down, he picked up a DVD that had been lying on the player and snapped open the cover.

"And here is how I intend to start.", he added turning back, flashing Kyoko that predatory smile again, before inserting the DVD into the player. Pushing the 'Play' button, he walked back to Kyoko and stood beside her. "This may turn out to be a bit of a shock.", he warned her kindly. "But I have reason to believe that you may have slight difficulty in producing certain sexy expressions, inspite of your experience with Natsu. This is only to help you overcome that hurdle."

"S..sexy?"

Takashi shook his head, and placing a finger on his lips, pointed at the screen. Kyoko apprehensively turned her attention to the screen and her eyes nearly popped out.

_An unearthly sounding male voice poured from the speakers, as the screen remained dark. "Welcome my friends, to the world of Miyako. A world which is best described as a paradise on earth. A forbidden Paradise. A garden of Miyako and her Adam! Lay back and rest. Feel the day's stress drain out of your mind. Relax...Relax...relax..as you embark on Miyako's journey to the gates of Heaven. A journey, that has only one route, and can take place only with two people."_

_As the narrator stopped his little speech, a soft, sensual, yet haunting music began to play. Slowly the lights began to brighten, but not too much, to reveal a dimly lit room. A bedroom._

_The room was not very tastefully decorated. The walls were cracked. There were no curtains by the window. There was a tiny table at the corner, but the rest of the room was filled up by a huge bed. The only lavish looking item in the room. Bright red, and canopied, it was covered with petals._

_The camera moved closer to the bed, and in the dim light, one could make out the silhouette of a woman. She slowly leaned to her side and switched on the bedside lamp. All of a sudden the room was flooded with bright light._

_A young woman sat on the bed, in a babydoll nightgown, with her legs crossed enticingly, as they revealed a tiny glimpse of the flimsy netted garment hiding the treasure she had to offer. She wasn't pretty by the normal standards. Her face was thin and a bit too long. Her nose was a little pudgy, and her hair was obviously dyed a cheap platinum hue. In fact, the only thing this woman would have to offer a man was her body._

_Slowly, inch by inch, Miyako's body was zoomed in, from top to bottom, careful to ensure that the viewer missed no detail of her body. And what details they were! They were enough to make any male viewer have an erection._

_The nightgown reminded one of a ghost. It had only the vaguest outlines to make it look solid, but otherwise, it might as well have been made of transparent plastic. They revealed the hidden, smooth and sensuously dusky skin of Miyako, along with other more private details. Her large, smooth breasts, down to her flat belly and slim waist, every detail of her voluptuous figure was glorified for all to see._

_The camera focused on Miyako's face and she smiled. It was an unusual smile. Coy, yet at the same time bold. Inviting, and offering plenty of promise, it was a smile of secret intentions. She raised a finger and beckoned at the camera, obviously to some hidden person._

_Slowly, a dark shadow approached the bed. It was a large, bulky frame, hidden in a coat, and hat. The unknown guest sat beside Miyako, but not before dropping his hat and coat._

"GYAAAHHH!", Kyoko let out an unholy shriek as the now stark naked man sat beside Miyako. She covered her eyes with her hands, shaking violently as she tried to erase the image of the man's large pot belly, his ugly hairy chest, and his... she felt grossed out just thinking about it. Thank goodness Tsuruga san doesn't have a body like that!, a small voice impertinently spoke in her head.

Mr. Takashi had paused the film and was silently contemplating the highly embarrassed young lady on his seat. He waited for a few moments for her to come out of it, and finally decided that it would be long wait, and hence better if he spoke up.

"What it that troubles you so much?", he asked coldly. "We haven't even gotten to the main part yet!"

Kyoko looked up at him with fear-struck eyes. "I c..can't possibly s..see pornographic films sir!", her voice trembled with mortification and outrage. "What can they possibly have to do with the commercial?!"

"Oh, it has everything to do with the commercial.", he replied genially. "Judging by your reaction, I can see that you have never watched anything remotely adult in your life Mogami san. You are still little more than a child Mogami san. And I do not need a child for my commercial. What I need is a woman child. Something that you could do wonderfully well. You have charm, innocence and talent, yes? But I need something more to make the product more enticing. To make you more enticing. After all, the two of you are interlinked."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Takashi sighed. "What is the purpose of a commercial Mogami san? To help a product sell!"

"I know tha-"

And so, my dear, our viewers cannot be persuaded by the product's benefits alone! There is only one sure shot way to ensure that the products are going to get sold, and that's persuasion, or rather, enticement."

"I still don't see how porn-"

"Comes into the picture?", he completed for her. "While I do not intend to have sex scenes for this commercial Mogami san, there are certain expressions that you need to keep in mind. For this commercial, you cannot just be another pretty face. You'll have they're attention for a while, and lose it the minute the commercial is over. But if you can persuade them using the knowledge I am trying to share with you, then 'Bliss' products will be striving to keep their shelves full!"

He picked up the remote and once again, hit the 'Play' button.

"NOOOOOO!", Kyoko protested, covering her eyes again as Miyako took the stranger's hand and put it on her breast. 'I can't watch this! I can't! I can't!', the poor girl thought, embarrassed out of her brains.

Mr. Takashi marched up behind the sofa, roughly pulled her hands away and held them firmly to her cheeks. The harder she struggled, the tighter he held her face so that she was forced to watch straight ahead of her what horror was next unfolding.

_The stranger gently squeezed Miyako's breast, making her groan. Slowly, he inched his hands under the flimsy nightgown, and up her body. Miyako sighed and gasped when he dived under the nightgown and forced her to lie down on the bed as he lightly ravished her body with his tongue and teeth. The camera changed it's angle and now it showed a full screen shot of Miyako underneath her bed partner. She moaned softly and her thighs began to widen as he continued his relentless attack before swiftly ripping off the nightgown._

This time Kyoko tightly shut her eyes. Not just out of embarrassment , but out of shock. Shock and horror that she was beginning to be aroused by that scandalous video. She could still feel the heat that pooled deep down in a place that even she had not ventured into. She was shocked that her panties had already begun to feel damp.

Her eyes flew open as she felt a sharp pain in her cheeks. Mr. Takashi had pinched them hard and was still holding them hostage in his nimble fingers. "Shut them again, and I'll tape them up!", he threatened.

Sighing with defeat, Kyoko resigned herself to the rest of the film somewhat guiltily.

_Miyako lay bared before her man who now claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Weaving her hand through his hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as her lover ventured from her lips, to her neck, her stomach and finally her entrance. Pushing her thighs apart further, he slowly descended into her womanhood and began to lap up her juices._

_Miyako moaned and writhed below him, her nipples hardened, her eyes rolled back as she arched her back like a stretched bow. Finally the man clambered over her and entered her wet folds. Miyako moaned passionately as he began to rock in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace._

_"Faster!", she whined, rocking her hips up to him, trying to get him to speed up his pace. He complied, moving faster and faster, and she was now screaming in ecstasy, her nails digging deep into his back, both of them riding towards their orgasm. Finally, Miyako let out an ecstatic moan, and her partner moved out of her and fell beside her, with a soft groan._

As the credits started to roll, Mr. Takashi turned to look at Kyoko. He had long ago removed his hands from her cheeks and she had barely noticed. He smiled at what he saw. Kyoko was staring ahead wide eyed, as though she had been hypnotized. Her jaw had dropped slightly, and there was a glazed look about her.

 _'Interesting..._ ', he mused, taking in her flushed skin, and her slightly lidded eyes with amusement. _'I wonder what she's imagining.'_

All of sudden, Kyoko snapped out of her trance and blinked a couple of times. "W..what...?", she looked around wildly, and her eyes fell at the sight of him. She stared at him for a couple of seconds and then it hit her like a pile of bricks.

 _'I just watched an AV!'_ , she wailed inwardly, clutching her hair in despair. _'How could I have watched something so..so graphic?!_ '

"With your eyes of course.", Mr. Takashi spoke up unexpectedly, making her realize she had just spoken out loud. He continued to watch her with that same sadistic glimmer of amusement. 'Incredible.', he thought, shaking his head. 'A few seconds ago, she looked like she had hitched a ride on "Miyko's journey to the gates of heaven", and now she looks like all hell has broken loose!'

Mr. Takashi had had his doubts about Kyoko when he saw how different she looked from the daring and sexy Natsu. But after witnessing her transformation while watching the erotic film, he now had absolutely no qualms about the diamond he had found. She was absolutely perfect for the role. The erotic expressions he had caught on her face were exactly what he was looking for.

'True, she produced them without realizing.', he told himself, while watching Kyoko continue to berate herself, 'but, with a little more of my training, she'll be able to produce them as naturally as those gravure models.'

That was the day , Kyoko marked in her calendar, as the beginning of the loss of her innocence. If she had any idea what kind of 'training' Mr. Takashi's twisted mind had in store for her, she would have applied for a passport and taken the first plane to America.

The next day Mr. Takashi began his Spartan training. He was an obsessive man, and a compulsive perfectionist. He was willing to go to any lengths to achieve the results he wanted and when things didn't go his way, he only became more determined and went ahead like a machine.

Unfortunately for poor Kyoko, his goal was to get her to produce sexier expressions. And Mr. Takashi was prepared to go all out to achieve it. He saw Kyoko as a challenge and was determined to polish her like he wanted. _'She'll be ready for the AV industry when I'm finished with her_.', he told himself. The trouble was, he had a tendency to get a little carried away every time he was involved in a project, and in Kyoko's case, he went a tad overboard.

Kyoko received the shock of her life when one fine day, a parcel arrived for her at the Darumaya. It was a book. From Mr. Takashi. He had signed it inside with best compliments and a reminder for her to please bring the book along for their 'sex lessons'. The title of the book was even more tasteful.

_'Everything you wanted to know about sex-but were afraid to ask.'_

Kyoko had remained in her room, hiding in her futon for the rest of the day. But as luck would have it, Yuki and her master arrived at the Darumuya in the evening and had firmly marched her to the hotel suite.

Kyoko would never forget that awful night for the rest of her life. She sat through the car journey in dreaded silence wondering what he would do to her. She tried to ignore the hungry way Mr. Takashi kept gazing her by staring out of the window and thinking of a plan of escape. She had made a vow to protect her purity to Tsuruga san and she intended to keep it.

They arrived at the hotel too early in Kyoko's opinion. The only plan she had come up with was to club Mr. Takashi hard with anything within her reach. Brilliant.

Once they arrived in the suite, Yuki bowed and tactfully left the suite. Kyoko could feel her heart drumming a tattoo against her chest. This was it. Tonight, she would either be a victim of sexual assault, or a murderer. And she had no intention of coming under the category of the first.

He took her hand, with a strange, predatory smile on his face. "Well, shall we begin?", he asked in a soft voice. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Kyoko tensed up, and began looking around for a possible weapon. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulders as he made her sit on the bed.

"And now,", he announced, "it is time for our lesson". To Kyoko's relief, he moved away and walked towards the opposite wall. There was a white, blank board on it, and a couple of markers by the side. "Have you brought the book?"

Kyoko mutely nodded and took it out from her bag. Bubbling with enthusiasm, her teacher started off with his lessons.

At the end of the week, Kyoko wanted to wash her brains and clean out everything she had seen and heard with bleach. Mr. Takashi was a veritable sex maniac! He kept her in his bedroom for hours teaching her everything there was to know about sex. Kyoko was thankful the lessons were theoretical.

He was a thorough teacher till the end. Kyoko was outraged when he highlighted various sentences and paragraphs and pictures, and drilled them into her head until it was all picture perfect preserved in her memory.

He didn't just stop there. Mr. Takashi had bought a board and he intended to make full use of it for her training. He wasn't too bad an artist, and took the liberty of drawing diagrams of sexual positions for bed partners.

By the end of the month, Kyoko realized it wasn't bleach, but a strong dose of acid that her brain needed. She could already sense some rather disturbing changes within her after a month of Mr. Takashi's training.

One-his lectures were starting to make sense and seemed perfectly reasonable to her.

Two-He had exposed her to at least a hundred AVs and as days turned into weeks, she found herself overlapping the images of the porn stars with her's and Tsuruga san's!

Three-Kyoko had an eager mind that absorbed and stored away potential information like a computer. She was a quick pupil and had the ability to apply her knowledge accordingly. The trouble was, with some help from her active imagination, she was coming up with creative sex scenes every night that always involved her and her beloved sempai.

Kyoko had sworn to keep her feelings for Tsuruga san to herself, but her now highly perverted and obnoxiously polluted mind was making it exceedingly difficult to do so. To rid herself of the images, she made voodoo dolls of Mr. Takashi and hammered the sharpest nails she could find in the market, into the poor dolls mercilessly. They did precious little to serve their purpose.

And then one day, he dropped the bomb on her.

For two months, Kyoko had valiantly born with Mr. Takashi's training with protests that were ignored. And then, he finally told her that his training was a success and he was going to concentrate on the auditions for the male lead.

"However, you are to continue coming to my suite.", he said, dampering Kyoko's soaring spirits. "Bolero will help you with certain poses you will need help with in the commercial. After a week, I shall hand you the script."

 _'That sounds all right.',_ Kyoko thought, relieved. She looked forward to the next day's training, which would actually have something to do with the commercial. However, fate had other plans in store for her...

"I can't possibly wear these!", Kyoko said, looking outraged. On the bed, Yuki had laid for her three extremely sexy, yet classy pieces of lingerie.

"You have to Mogami san. They are for the commercial!", Yuki informed her.

"For the-?", Kyoko stormed out of the bedroom into the living room where Mr. Takashi was getting ready to leave for the commercial. He looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem?"

"I'll say there is!", Kyoko blurted out angrily. Realising that losing her temper would do no good, she strove to keep her voice calm. "I mean, er..about those outfits, you can't possibly-"

"Oh aren't they great?", he interrupted her brightly. "You'll set every man's heart racing once you complete your ensemble."

"But..what could they possibly have to do with make-up?!", Kyoko wailed. "I would be more comfortable in something more..er..modest."

Mr. Takashi was staring at her. "Make-up?", he sounded puzzled. "Whatever gave you the idea that this was a make-up commercial?"

"Bliss is a make-up brand isn't it?"

"Well,", he replied slowly, "Not exactly. Make-up is just one among many products that 'Bliss' markets in Japan. Besides, their make-up sets are well established in the market. They won't be producing commercials for make-up in a long time. No,no Mogami san, our commercial is going to be on a new type of product that they are launching. And your costumes will help add to the erotic atmosphere and mood I want for this commercial."

"Not ma..make-up?", Kyoko stammered.

Mr. Takashi gently shook his head. He leaned over and whispered, "Condoms baby, we're doing condoms. And this commercial is going to be different from the usual types of condom ads. The young men simply won't be able to resist buying 'Bliss' condoms if you do your job right."

Kyoko looked dumbstruck, which surprised him. "It was all written in the contract. It also said that I would train you in whatever way I saw fit. Surely you read the contract before signing?"

Kyoko felt her stomach plummet as she realized, she hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi studied the last man auditioning for 'Bliss Condoms' with keen interest. He had a handsome face, with slightly pointed features like his sharp, yet firm nose, and firm chin. He sported a stubble on his chin, which matched his magnificent blond hair. His eyes were a brilliant green, and suggested a hint of foreign blood. Dressed casually, his attire oddly seemed to match his looks. He was clad in a casual black shirt and dark blue jeans that were shockingly ripped and torn in several places.

Beneath the dark clothes however, Takashi's expert eyes took careful note of the chiseled muscles, toned abs and slim waist. He had a body perfect for exposing on camera for the condom commercial. And judging from the arrogant gleam in his eyes, Takashi decided, this man didn't give a button about displaying his body for the world to see.

 _'Well, that makes things easier then_.', he thought. He had spent two entire days auditioning for the male lead opposite Kyoko, and had come up with puny boys, some of whom were perverts and many of whom were pruds. None of them were fit for the role and Takashi had prepared himself for resorting to hiring a professional for the job. That of course had been his original plan, but 'Bliss' had insisted on a fresh face with which the audience 'could identify '.

 _'Bullshit!_ ', he had thought grimly. If he had to hire a fresh face, he would have preferred to put in a little more time, thought and patience into choosing the perfect male lead. But owing to deadline issues, he had only two days to conduct the auditions in Tokyo. And so, Ken Katsuki, the last auditioner, was the answer to his prayers.

"So Katsuki san,", he glanced down at his application form. "Have you had any experience in modeling?"

Ken's face broke into a flashy grin. "Would you be mad if I said 'No'?", he shot back insolently.

Takashi raised his eyebrows. 'Whoa! Plenty of attitude huh?', he thought to himself, biting back an amused grin at Ken's mocking tone.

"I mean, your ad specifically mentioned 'fresh faces'.", Ken continued. "So technically, it wouldn't hurt for this to be my very first job."

"Well, then, any experience with sex?", Takashi put forward his next question looking at him carefully.

"Plenty!", Ken replied chuckling.

"If I asked you to strip nude in front of the camera would you do it?"

"If that's what the script asks of me, yes.", he replied, for the first time a note of serious professionalism creeping into his voice.

Takashi smiled with satisfaction. The man seemed reliable. It was time for the supreme test to see if he was right. The audition.

"I have an unusual audition in store for you.", Takashi said quietly. "Not the usual auditions one comes across for modeling and acting jobs. This audition will be more of a test to see if you are indeed fit for this commercial. It is a condom commercial, centering around a woman. But we have a female audience as well, and I will need someone to convince them as well to buy 'Bliss' condoms. I need a man who exudes sensuality and can evoke the many secret carnal desires of every young woman out there. A man, whom every woman would dream to go into bed with, or hope that their own men would be at least a fraction of."

A quiet pair of footsteps came from behind Ken and stopped beside him. A stunning, young woman with long black hair stood beside him. She wore an old fashioned white blouse, and a long black skirt.

However, as she stood, with her hand on one hip, leaning to one side, a flash of her pale, voluptuous leg could be seen through a long slit that ran all the way to her left thigh.

"My maid, Yuki Bolero.", Takashi waved a hand towards her. Ken cast an indifferent glance at the beautiful woman and turned his attention back to Takashi, who felt a stab of incredulity at Ken's superb indifference. This was the first time a man did not look twice at his lovely assistant. This was a man, filled with confidence of himself and his emotions. He was not the type to be controlled by a woman. He was a man who had complete control on his emotions and mind, and would co-exist equally with, if not dominate, a woman in bed.

Swallowing his surprise, Takashi continued, "Your task will be to seduce Yuki, without feeling up her legs. You see she is dressed in a way that would not be sexually stimulating to either of you. No provocative costumes, no sexy lingerie, no skin show apart from her left leg. You may not kiss her either. If however, Yuki is sufficiently aroused enough to ask you to kiss her or feel up her legs, on her own account, you may do so. If you succeed in doing that, you get the job."

"And if I don't?", Ken asked mockingly.

Takahshi sighed. "Then I will have to sign up a professional and experienced model. But that would be a pity, considering you show promise."

"Sure thing.", Ken shrugged. "So can I start?"

Takashi nodded. "A word of warning however,", he added, "Do not underestimate Yuki. She is no easy girl to seduce and so far, the best auditioner only managed to get a small smile out of her!"

"Then it shall be an even greater pleasure,", Ken replied turning to Yuki, "to seduce this lovely young lady." Smoothly, with the grace of a cat, he swept into a deep courteous bow. "It is indeed an honor Yuki san.", he said softly. "An honor to conquer you, for you are the type of woman a man would be proud to boast about as his conquest."

With a derisive chuckle, he gracefully stood up, gazing at her with eyes that shone with quiet triumph and mischief. Yuki coldly surveyed the young man who had such an overpowering aura about him despite his appearance. Tall and straight, he stood with his chest sticking out impressively. His magnificent blond hair and flashing green eyes added to his air of mystery and desirableness.

Raising her chin higher, she lowered it an inch lower as a tiny hint of acknowledgement of this man who had boldly declared his intentions before her. "It will be a great pleasure to watch you fail as well, Katsuki san.", she quietly retorted. "I can only hope for your sake, that you succeed in your attempts and not disappoint me like many before you."

An arrogant smirk appeared on his face, and he relaxed, digging his hands into his pocket. Slowly, with the same unhurried feline grace he moved closer to Yuki. As their faces grew closer, the silence between them slowly turned into a kind of tension. A tension whose nature was slowly starting to transform from hostility to something sexual. Very, very sexual...

Yuki felt her breath hitch as Ken slowly raised his hand, placing it gently against her soft cheek. His eyes were smoldering into hers and for a weak moment she felt her resolve slipping. She had barely regained her composure when his next words almost succeeded in shaking, if not totally shattering it again.

"You are not a woman to be merely 'flirted' with Yuki.", he purred, dropping the honorifics. " A man should take his time, pursuing you..seducing you..before finally going in for the kill." His face was inches away from hers now, his eyes, gazing into hers with penetrating intensity.

As though blinded by Ken's powerful gaze, Yuki closed her eyes slowly not realizing how heavily she was breathing in the air around her. The tension between them seemed to have frozen the air around her, suffocating her, with a queer feeling of anticipation. She could sense him coming closer, and found herself breathing in a mixture of sweetness and spice, the most intoxicating scent she had ever known. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt him move even closer and jumped as they made light skin contact.

She gasped when she felt a hot breath of air blown into her ear. It was his breath tickling her ear, and it was a pleasant sensation. "What makes you think I will fail Yuki san,?", he whispered seductively into her ear. "You have barely taken your eyes off me from the moment I set foot in this room!"

Yuki flushed, still in a daze. Her eyes opened gradually, but were unseeing, not taking in her sights and surroundings. She was a woman drugged. Drugged by his intoxicating scent, his beautiful eyes and his hypnotizing voice. She had lost all sense of time, place and reason. Her mind and body were aflame with a desire to possess this man and be possessed by him.

Placing a slender hand on his arm, she slowly turned first her face and then the rest of her towards him. Sliding her body against him, she pressed her lips to his. "Kiss me..", she whispered against his lips, her eyes hooded with lust. Unconsciously, she slid her free left leg up his thigh and wrapping it wantonly around his leg. "If you want this job so bad, kiss me Ken.."

His lips remained tightly shut, but she felt them smile against hers. To her frustration, he gently dragged his lips to her ear once again. "You are a beautiful woman Yuki san.", he breathed into her ear. " But unfortunately, there is only one woman who bears the right to my kiss. And you are not her."

It was as if someone had doused her with cold water.

A rude awakening after a dreamy sleep.

For Yuki, to her utter humiliation and fury, that was what it had felt like- a dream! A dream she could barely remember, and the little she remembered was slipping away from her memory like water.

Ken wrapped his fist around the stiletto that was sliding up his leg and lightly jerked it away, making Yuki lose her balance.

"AAHH!", she yelled, her hands waving around wildly like a windmill as she struggled, unsuccessfully to remain upright. She fell, but into his strong arms and for one sweet, agonizing moment, she realized what it would have been like to have been this man's lover. One look into his stormy, green eyes, his perfectly shaped lips, had her wishing she was the woman who had his heart.

There was no doubt about it. Ken Katsuki was perfect for the role.

* * *

 

_**DAYS LATER...** _

In the privacy of her luxuriant dressing room, she stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror, an expression of pure disbelief etched on her beautiful face. Yes, she could honestly admit it to herself.

She was beautiful.

And sexy.

And alluring.

There was no point in denying it. At long last, she could truly feel the transformation from un ugly duckling to a swan.

Kyoko shivered slightly, from awe, anticipation, and probably chill, because of what she was wearing.

A light blush, adorned her sexily adorable face, as her eyes ran down her reflection in wonder. For the first time in her life, she was wearing a bikini. Once upon a time, she would have shied away from wearing something so immodest. But now..

She lightly traced a slender finger over the bikini bra that firmly cupped her breasts. The bikini a beautiful, pearly white, made of a smooth, satiny material felt delightfully sensual against her glowing skin. Her breasts were encased in shell-shaped cups, and swelled promisingly as she tightened the string behind her neck. The lower half of the bikini matched the top as well. A larger, white shell between her thighs, that figuratively hid her most sacred and guarded treasure.

Kyoko sucked in a deep breath of air, coaxing herself to remain calm, that it was all not a dream and she would not wake up to find that Sho had not lied to her after all..

 _For he had lied!,_ she thought fiercely. Resentment against her first love rose like bile against her throat as she remembered his thoughtless, cruel words....

_'That plain, boring unattractive girl!'_

_'What would you think now Sho?,'_ she crowed inwardly.

The more she looked at her reflection, the more confident she felt. She could see an athletic, seductive body, with it's own sexy charm, encased in an exquisite bikini that did wonders to herself respect.

For the first time, she savored the wondrous, sweet taste of being a woman aware of her sexuality and sensuousness. The knowledge that she could make heads turn without difficulty...And the exciting triumph of knowing she was attractive to the opposite sex.

Kyoko had never thought of herself as 'attractive'. Yes, she did look pretty when doing a role. Her co-stars' compliments were proof of that. But she had always attributed that beauty to her characters. Natsu..Setsu..Mio..all fictional characters, whose beauty she borrowed and secretly reveled in until it was time to come back to reality.

But this, she thought fiercely, this nameless character she would be playing in the commercial, this was the real Kyoko. The long black locks that fell casually on her bare shoulders were so much like her real hair, that Kyoko finally knew how she would look like with her original hair colour.

_Stunning..._

_If only Tsuruga san could see this..._

The idle thought had her blushing furiously and brought her down to reality. Her confidence punctured as she remembered her sempai's handsome face..the warmth of his skin against her..the feeling of her lips against his neck...

 _No! No! No!,_ she screamed inwardly. How could she possibly dream about being with someone so..so perfect? Not 'just perfect', but devastatingly, mind boggling Greek God perfect! One flimsy piece of bikini, and here she was getting all swollen headed about it!

"Damn you Takashi san!", Kyoko muttered mutinously, resenting herself for having fallen under the spell of the bikini..the silk..and how she looked. Okay, she looked good, but that was only temporary, before she returned to being just plain old Kyoko.

She cringed slightly,as she remembered the main scene for the day. It was to be a bathtub scene with her co-star.

' _Speaking of co-stars, I wonder who is the male lead for the commercial_.', Kyoko thought as she slowly pulled out the pins holding down her wig, so she could straighten it. _'I haven't met him yet, which isn't surprising, seeing that Takashi san found him only three days ago.'_

"Ah! Mogami san?"

Kyoko jerked back to reality at the shock of hearing a voice in her dressing room. And not just any voice. A gorgeous, deep, rich and seductively and alarmingly familiar male voice. Whirling around to face the now ajar door, her jaw nearly dropped. Her throat went dry and her brain shriveled and froze into a mindless vegetable. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to have him thrown out of her room, hide her vulnerably exposed body..anything..but she stood there, eyes glazed, frozen..paralysed..helpess...

The man's soft, wavy blonde hair, and brilliant green eyes gave her the disconcerting feeling of having seeing him before, and not seen him at the same time. Unknowingly, her eyes were the first to stir back to life, and as if things weren't awkward enough, they seemed to have developed a mind of their own. They roamed from his face, to his exposed chest that lay under a deep V-cut shirt, taking in the taut muscles, the abs, the bone structure...and then they travelled further down, registering the long, muscular legs, as well as their shape and tone.

He gave a half-mocking smile at her analysis. "Well, I hope you like what you see.", he said drily.

His words brought Kyoko crashing back to her senses in shock. Her entire body went aflame in a bright shade of red as she realized she was close to naked in the bikini. All of a sudden, her earlier paralysed body regained the ability to move. Like an eager child ready to use up all his toys, she began flailing her arms and running around the room, looking for something to hide under.

Out of sheer desperation, she tore of her wig and hurled it at the man, who caught it neatly, though he looked startled by her reaction. To her utter mortification, she found his eyes travel to her orange hair, and then slowly, with cold-blooded deliberation, down to the rest of her body, his eyes lingering on her breasts in a way that to her horror, brought out the primitive response of her nipples hardening against the silky fabric. She felt a familiar, tingling heat pooled deep in her stomach as he gazed further down, his lustful eyes making it clear he would do anything to take the treasure that lay hidden in the 'shell' between her thighs.

"GET OUT!", she screamed, furious with herself for her body's traitorous reactions.

Damn hormones! Damn pheromones! Damn everything, starting from condoms to commercials to Takashi and AVs and everything that had turned her into a pervert to shame all perverts!

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU PERVERT!", she screamed, following the threat with a series of choice swear words that made the man's eyes widen.

Her outburst had the opposite effect. His eyes darkened, and his face blazed with raw, animalistic fury. Desire for her emanated from every fibre of his being, and she noticed from the twitch of his muscles and the tightening of his jaw, how hard he was trying to control himself..to resist her.

Her! He desired her!, Kyoko realized with a wild, surge of triumph. Exultation flooded through her, making her feel giddy with elation. She, Kyoko Mogami, the plain, unattractive boring woman had attracted the attention of a man!

The look of desire on his face was slowly replaced by something tamer, yet still evident of his blatant desire for her. He gave a her a small smile of acknowledgement before carelessly tossing the hairpiece back to her. "See you in the shoot in five minutes.", he added smoothly making his exit, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Kyoko closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm down her racing heart.

_Breathe in..breathe out..in..out.._

And in the midst of her meditation, the message that had been buried deep within her subconscious slowly made it's way to her brain, sparking the beginning of a flame that made her feel on fire with the realization who he had been.

_Tsuruga san.._

* * *

 

Ren leaned against the wall, his heart beating erratically against his chest. He closed his eyes, but his heart leapt to his chest as the vision of Kyoko flooded his senses.

And by God! What a vision it was! Had she any idea how truly magnificent she had looked at that moment? With the black wig, she'd looked beautiful..sexy..alluring...But without the wig..Ren felt his breath catch in his throat.

Her beautiful golden eyes had flashed with a fire that turned him on like he had never been turned on before! The spark...the fire...the passion..and the frustration...

Ren frowned as the last thought passed his head. He wondered about the cause of her frustration. She had signed up for this commercial willingly hadn't she? She hadn't even told him about it! Hell, he knew he didn't own the girl, but still, knowing her like he did, she ought to have said something!

Was she being forced into this project? He wouldn't be surprised if the President had cooked up another of his loony plans for Love Me's number one member. And there was the added point about Takashi being his brother. He might be older than Lory, but that didn't necessarily mean he would be any less loonier!

Ren sighed, as he straightened up and slowly made his way towards the step. He wished he had seen it in her eyes sooner, but he'd gotten..distracted.

And what man wouldn't, dammit?!

He felt the heat still burning within him as he remembered her, standing straight and proud and as angry as a wild cat, snarling at him to get out, not knowing how provocative she looked. Her flaming orange hair, her blushing skin, her eyes...everything made her look like a living, breathing , dazzling fireball and the silly black wig would merely serve as cold water to douse the flame. Her breasts had thrust forward, swelling against the bikini, calling to him like a siren's song. All he had to do was lock the door, march to her and unstring the flimsy top....and bury himself in ecstasy and live the fantasy that was now invading his very dirty imagination.

 _Stop thinking about that!,_ he told himself fiercely.

What would it be like to bury his face in her soft breasts, and lose himself to their seductive caress...

 _Shut up!,_ he screamed inwardly, trying to block the images that flooded his mind.

 _Kiss them, lick them, take her nipples in your teeth and suck at them for eternity, while she buries your face deeper, begging for more!,_ the devil's sly voice tempted him with images of him and Kyoko, lying naked..in a deserted island..making wild passionate love with no one to interrupt them.

_And then untie the last barrier before you enter her completely..and fill her with you and your love! In, out, again and again, faster and harder, thrust harder and answering her pleas for more!_

"ENOUGH!", he roared, not realizing he had entered the set.

Nervous glances and glares were thrown in his direction as people scurried past him. Takashi walked to him, his eyebrows raised.

"Is there a problem Ken?", he asked frowning.

"No, of course not", Ren replied, lying through his teeth. "I was just uh.."

"Good! I want you ready for the first scene. You'd better hurry and get changed into a pair of swimming trunks. I've sent Hiro with a pair to your dressing room already. We'll be shooting the bathtub scene first. There has been a slight change. Instead of soap, we'll be using chocolate syrup , and coffee-colored foam, as we're advertising chocolate-flavored condoms."

Ren stalked off without a word, muttering to himself and earning nervous glances again.

_'Nope! Don't imagine licking all the chocolate that's going to be all over her body! Nope! Just imagine drowning the director in it instead! Calm down now! Remember how much you hate chocolate! You're just going to have a bath in that gook! Calm down now..'_

* * *

 

Ren felt as though he would melt along with the chocolate under the heated gaze of the sexy, young siren before him. Clad in a white, lace robe that was loosely tied into a knot at her waist, he had a teasing glimpse of the swells of her breasts..and her flat stomach.

Slowly she untied the knot and within moments, the flimsy cloth pooled at her feet. For the second time, Ren enjoyed the wonderful view of her beautiful, lush body with it's sensuous curves. Every nerve in his body was going haywire with crackling electricity, as he imagined uncovering the many secrets that wonderful body hid..

_Cover her..hide her..and then slowly take pleasure in undressing her..pleasing her..kissing her,,and most of all, loving her!_

It was a wonder the chocolate syrup wasn't at boiling point by now..

The syrup went up to little higher than his mid waist. Enough to cover his briefs, but not enough to hide the rest of his exposed body. A body that was now waiting impatiently for her's, getting infinitely turned on with the dirty thoughts that wrecked havoc in his imagination.

Kyoko's eyes devoured Ren's delectable body dipped in chocolate syrup. The way his muscles tensed as she put in a leg in the tub, sent a thrill of pleasure tingling down her spine.

Once she had gotten fully into the tub, she relaxed...The chocolate syrup seemed to have a calming effect on her mind and body. She leaned back against the tub, enjoying the sensation of swirling, smooth, silky chocolate caressing her naked flesh sensuously.

A teasing smile lifted up the corners of her lips as she saw Ren pouting when she chose to sit opposite him instead of leaning into his arms.

Her eyes lazily ran down his lithe and muscular form, savoring the view and imagining what it would be like to tumble into his arms..lose herself into his warm, hard physique and enjoy the exquisite sensation of his rough hands exploring every inch of her body. She let out a sigh as she imagined him cup her breasts, squeeze them gently and fondle them lovingly before running his hands down to..

It was like drinking a glass of fine red wine until she decided she had enough.

_It was time to sample the main course now.._

The chocolate and foam level went up a notch higher as Kyoko slowly, bit by bit, dipped herself lower and lower into the frothy, foamy mixture. Ren watched her entranced, the sweet fragrance of her, the chocolate and the scented foam adding to his intoxication. He felt his chest tighten at the inviting smile on her lips and had to use every ounce of his self control not to grant every wish, and every intention that hid behind those wicked eyes.

A raw, caveman like hunger began to gnaw at Ren from inside, ravaging him, consuming him, turning him inside out with crazed love, lust and a craving beyond anything he had ever known...

And as he gazed at his sweet love cocooned in the silky, smooth, swirling chocolate, he felt his hunger increase tenfold as he drowned helplessly in the hypnotic power of her golden eyes. He felt hornier, harder than he had ever felt in his life and the delectable, sexy, chocolate covered siren before him was the reason. He felt himself tighten uncontrollably against the tight fabric of his trunks, and it scared the hell out of him. The extent of control this extraordinary girl had over him was like a large tidal wave, slowly and surely engulfing him in it's merciless power.

Hell, yes, he'd had... fantasies of her in his bed. Moaning, screaming, crying out his name as he pleasured her and loved her, but now...

His vision blurred as dirtier images filled his mind. Lifting her off the tub and locking themselves in his bedroom...throwing her onto his bed and collapsing on top of her petite, lush body, as he took off the that damned, teasing bikini! He'd run his tongue over her sweet, soft body, licking away the chocolate that covered every inch of her lovely, smooth delectable skin.

Lick, suck, nibble, kiss...twirl and swirl his talented tongue over her neck, her breasts, her belly and then just a little lower..yum!

His dirty little reverie was interrupted by the shock of nerves, shooting tiny bolts of electricity across every inch of his body. There was only one thing that could make him feel like this..

His eyes slid down and closed blissfully, inhaling her scent as he tried to control his ravaging hormones. He opened his eyes and bravely looked into her eyes, knowing he would regret it.

Sweet Jesus, she was straddling him and had their eyes locked together in a sensual, searing, sexy innocent invitation that thrilled him to the core. God, when had she become this desirable? He loved her and had always wanted her his own way, and appreciated whatever he glimpsed of her. He should have realized he had only witnessed a teaser..the real thing was now in his arms..

He wondered when she had crossed over from one end of the tub to reach him when he felt her cool touch on his abs.

A light hiss escaped his lips as her fingers travelled upward slowly, cupping the chocolate syrup before lathering it gently over his chest that was initially unmarred by chocolate. As the reminders of liquid chocolate dripped through her fingers back into the tub, she trailed her fingers down his chest, below the chocolate pool and repeated the motion, covering his chest and neck with chocolate.

By some kind of poetic revenge, Ren's fantasy came true, only with the roles reversed, where he could only sit back and enjoy the sweet torture she was inflicting on his highly aroused body.

Her arms rubbed gently along his arm, covering them with chocolate as her lips fell on his chest...

And what a talented mouth she had!

Her arms went around him tightly, digging into his back as she fed off his chest like a starved animal. Kyoko's velvety tongue was like heaven to Ren's as it worked it's wonders on him.

Licking, twirling, swishing, swirling, oh it was driving him mad, the way she slowly, painstakingly licked away every inch of his chocolate covered skin.

Teeth accompanied lips, nipping and nibbling and sucking every time a layer of chocolate was removed. She sucked hard and well, possessively , as if to carve herself into his heart, body and mind, exactly like he had once instructed her.

Her hands dunked into the syrup and covered up the tell tale marks on his body, and massaged him with smooth, sensuous caresses which made him lean back, with his eyes closed and groan audibly.

"Ahh.." the pleasured sound escaped his lips in a way that would make all the female viewers swoon with ecstasy.

Suddenly, he felt her lips on his throat, and his eyes snapped wide open. It was the very same spot..the mark had faded but it was firmly imprinted in his memory ever since she had placed it on him.

Her fingers curled around his neck for support as she licked and kissed and sucked at his neck, leaving behind another kiss mark to replace the one that had gone..

Feeling surged into his earlier paralyzed arms, as the last remnants of his self control flew out of the window.

Kyoko froze when she suddenly felt Ren's arms around her waist. Fighting to keep in character, she slowly removed her lips from his throat and looked curiously into his eyes. What she saw, made her almost faint.

Pure, dark and animalistic lust dominated his eyes in a way that sent a delicious tremor up her spine. A savage, sexual magnetism exuded from every inch of his chiseled body and she was drawn to it, and slowly getting more and more turned on by it.

Meanwhile, Ren was having trouble breathing. Her face was beautifully flushed. .Her eyes glittered with lust and desire only for him...her body glistened and gleamed with chocolate...and her breasts were heaving up and down invitingly.

Ren did what any sane man would have done in his situation.

Slowly, with breathtaking deliberation, he slid his palms up her back. He bent lower and pressed his lips to her stomach, and slowly travelled up with his kisses all the way to her breasts. She was momentarily distracted by the wonders of his mouth and gasped when his hands tugged her down from behind with the strings of her bikini.

Now, in a one eighty degree position, suspended in the warmth of his arms, Kyoko closed her eyes feeling the pleasure of Ren's lips on her skin intensify as he continued to kiss her longingly. Her hands shot up to his head, tunneling through his soft hair and lightly tugging it as he struck a particularly sensitive spot.

She grunted, feeling his other hand move up her thigh and providing equally mind blowing sensations. Unconsciously, she parted her thighs further, and felt a thrill of pleasure at the sensation of his hard length rubbing against her bikini clad womanhood. Her legs seemed to have developed a mind of their own as they hooked themselves neatly around his slim waist.

A mistake, as it turned out to be...

Fuelled by her blatant desire, he grabbed her thighs and dragged his mouth lower down to them, stopping dangerously close to the apex between her thighs. Instinctively, Kyoko grabbed the sides of the tub to keep from falling, but the distraction was momentary as he, with his wondrous mouth and tongue, he began to punish her with more pleasure...

Kyoko felt the heat pool deep down in her loins as Ren's hot lips melted against her chocolate covered skin. His hands held her legs firmly, hoisting them up till they dangled sexily over his shoulders. A sexy moan of fervour escaped her lips at his ministrations to the sweet spot so close to her womanhood. She felt an unbearable tingling between her thighs and felt herself turn hot and wet for the man she loved more than life. He was soft, gentle and caring and licked her skin like she was the last thing to eat on Earth.

Kyoko threw back her head, a second, louder moan ripped from her throat when he began to suck and nip longingly at every spot in her thighs but the one she really wanted him to explore...the part that was fast turning even more wet and hot with desire for him. Her mind went white as tiny bolts of electricity shot up her feet to the rest of her body, making her feel deliriously sated. She loved this. ..him, and the feel of his lips on her body while she willingly accepted him and let him make love to her. Sighs and groans liberally escaped her mouth and she wrapped her legs enticingly around his neck.

He growled, and before she knew it, her back was pressed against his strong, protective chest . His familiar scent engulfed her, overwhelming her senses, and almost driving her over the edge when his mouth fell on particularly sensitive spot of her neck.

He sucked hard and relentlessly, his mouth making sweet, delicious, wet noises as he left kiss marks where there had been chocolate. She hooked an arm around his neck, silently willing him to mark her all over, but he resisted the temptation.

With infinite reluctance, Ren dragged his lips from the little hollow in her sweet neck and nuzzled her hair to her front. The soft, black curls tumbled erotically over her breasts, hiding them from view.

His teeth tugged at the knot at the back of her neck, which held her bikini top together and loosened it...Not enough to completely take off the top, but enough to loosen it a bit, so that her breasts tumbled into his eagerly awaiting palm hidden behind the curtain of her hair.

The soft flesh swelled enticingly in his hand and try as he might, he could not bring himself to tear away from the glorious feel of her soft mounds in his hand. He massaged them gently , his fingers nimbly running across the valley of her breasts , eagerly exploring secret places they had always longed to visit in his wet dreams. Her soft , pleasured moans echoed in his ears, turning him on infinitely more, and he intensified his caresses, all the time keeping the strings of the flimsy bikini captive between his teeth.

His tongue peeked out and daringly licked the back of her neck making her shiver with delight. He was hard as stone now and was desperately willing for the fragments of cloth between them to tear up and disappear.

Chocolate...coffee...water...foam..and the sweet fragrance of his sweet Kyoko turned out to be the most powerful aphrodisiac he had experienced and before he knew it, he found himself wrapping his legs around her's, momentarily letting go off the half loosened knot and turning her face towards his, before closing in for the hottest, most inviting, seductive, sensuous and mind blowing kiss those promising lips had to offer-

"CUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Icy cold water poured seamlessly from the shower, onto the still blushing young woman below. Her skin screamed with protest as the cold penetrated her body like icy shards, only to be replaced by the overwhelming heat that had taken over her body after his touch.

 _'Just one touch'_ ,she thought with frustration, and he was able to make her body ache with longing for more! Just one brush of his soft, gentle lips, and she longed to cover them with her own. And just a slight feel of the evidence of his arousal made her want to bury her wet and eagerly waiting womanhood into his hardness, satisfying her thirst for him, her lust for him, and most important of all, her love for him...

Straightening up, she sharply twisted the shower knob the other way. Steaming hot jets of water screamed through the shower and beat mercilessly against her chocolate caked skin. Under the force of the hot water, the dried up syrup rapidly began to melt. Closing her eyes again, she basked in the pleasant, ticklish sensation of the chocolate syrup slowly trickling down her neck..her breasts..her belly...her thighs... Steam from the hot water arose around the shower cubicle, enveloping her in it's warmth. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and imagined herself back in his warm embrace, letting him have her in ways no one had ever had before...in ways her creative imagination had no trouble coming up with anymore, thanks to her 'training'.

* * *

_She smiled as she felt a pair of familiar hands circle her waist from behind. They gripped her waist firmly, before pushing her against an even more familiar MALE body. A highly aroused male body._

_She rubbed her ass tantalizingly against his rock hard cock, teasing him, and her with infinite hints of what could happen next in the steamy shower cubicle..._

_He didn't like that..he didn't like that one bit. A low growl emitted from his throat, as with one fluid motion, he flipped her to face him, crushing her lush, naked body against his equally naked, more muscular form. Gazing down at her beautiful soaked body, and the amazing feel of her soft breasts against him, he felt all the blood in his brain rush south._

_He dipped his head lower and pulled her higher up against his body, till their lips were only a hair's breadth away from each other. She closed her eyes, her lips parted with pleasure and the expectation of the searing hot kiss that his mouth promised. Only it didn't..._

_Her mouth widened to let out a scream of rage, but what it let out was a strangled moan as his teeth sank into her soft, slender throat with gentle mercilessness. He nipped and sucked , and licked and bit, driving her nerves into overdrive with the pleasurable sensations he skillfully invoked in her sensitive areas._

_He pushed her roughly against the door of the cubicle, pinning her hands to it with his strong arms, while his mouth never left her body. His hands roamed down to her waist, tightly encircling it like a snake,and he pulled her roughly against him. His mouth found her shoulder, which he bit hard, before sucking it hungrily, possessively,like his life depended on it, while his fingers dug into her skin deeper._

_She gasped and moaned, trying to catch her breath as she fought hard to keep up with him. His hands trailed down to her ass, cupping it and squeezing it lightly, wandering back to her back, massaging them with his nimble fingers._

_She groaned at the flood of pleasure engulfing her as he touched, marked and kissed her all over, in places she never realized were so sexually sensitive, intensifying the moans that echoed in the cubicle._

_There was something spectacularly erotic about making love in a tiny enclosed space with nothing but steam and hot water around them. It was like their own world, where they conveyed their emotions using their bodies in ways beyond her wildest imagination._

_She could feel his arousal, and longed to run her tongue along his long, hard shaft until he came in her mouth, breathless and begging for more. She wanted to feel him thrust into her tight dripping wet walls that were eagerly anticipating his imminent arrival. She longed..oh, she longed to.._

_" Oh God..!", she breathed out, as his mouth which had already placed several hickeys along her shoulder, now kissed her neck with a gentleness that made her heart flutter. His lips..she knew their texture by now..so soft, so..so kissable! She wanted to cover them with her own, feel the heat of his mouth melting against her own, prolong the pleasure of their tongues twisting together, mating each other, tasting each other...oh she was dying for the kiss she was so rudely denied at the last scene!_

_She wound her arms around his neck as his lips trailed soft, gentle, loving kisses down to her breasts. A soft scream erupted from her mouth as he caught each nipple between his teeth, sucking them till they were rock hard and sensitized to his very breath, which made her shudder with pleasure._

_She loved this.., she realized dazedly, barely noticing his mouth traveling further down to her entrance. She loved this..and him! And if he ever stopped, and God help help him if he did, she would murder him!_

_A fresh outbreak of screams broke out in the steamy cubicle as his tongue plunged into her soaking wet pussy, circling and tasting her like a cat licking every drop of it's milk. She was pressed flush against the glass walls, her hair clinging erotically to her equally wet face, while her hands wove into his hair, pushing him, encouraging him for more...When he reached a particularly sensitive area, a loud moan ripped from her throat and she arched her back against the wall, effectively banging her head hard against it._

_And that, brought an abrupt end to her reverie._

* * *

 

Ren turned when he heard the click of the shower room open behind him and felt his breath hitch. He could almost feel his mouth water as his eyes devoured every detail of the ravishing sight before him.

Kyoko, his Kyoko, had stepped out of the shower with nothing but a charcoal black towel wrapped around her her slim figure. Her pale skin was flushed and dripping wet, and her drenched, chestnut hair was messily plastered around her forehead, screaming of a fantastic session of hard core shower sex.

Within microseconds, his mind was brimming with dirty images of him and Kyoko in the shower, in every kind of position he could come up with, and unbeknownst to him, so could Kyoko.

As tempted as he was to satisfy his sudden thirst by licking every drop of water of her delectable body, the frozen, panicked expression on her face reminded him to keep a check on his raging lust for the girl he loved.

She had every right to be shocked.

She had every right to panic.

And she had every right to scream and have him thrown out of her room.

After all, her co-star, who was otherwise a complete stranger, had entered her changing room uninvited, and patiently waited until she'd finished her shower.

That was a little creepy, he had to admit.

But he was damned if she was going to have him thrown out of her changing room. He was no stranger to her and she damned well knew it! He had seen the spark of recognition in her eyes thanks to her disturbingly photogenic memory of...bodies.

Yes, she knew Ken Katsuki was nothing but a farce. But Ken Katsuki wasn't Ren Tsuruga either. He was not the gentle, spinelessly polite wimp with infinite patience, that she had put up on an annoyingly high pedestal. He was not going to apologize for barging in uninvited and leave without so much as a whimper!

No. Ironically, he was being his true self behind that 'mask' of Ken. And so, he was going to handle this situation the way the real him always did best.

Impulsively.

For five whole seconds, Kyoko stood frozen, a petrified look on her face. Her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth wide open in a comical 'O', as her frenzied brain tried to come up with a reasonable explantation for the apparition in her room.

For that's what it was right? There was no way Tsuruga San could have barged into her room for a second time in one day surely?

But she'd just had a highly erotic and disturbingly realistic daydream about the two of them in the shower. She would have sworn it had really happened, had she not known that her love was one-sided. Ren would never have touched her, or made love to her that way. For he did not love her.

And she knew what a lovesick fool she could turn into. Though to have sexy hallucinations about her sempai every five minutes couldn't be normal...right?

So if she was hallucinating right now, the sensible thing would be to snap out of it...right?

But he looked so deliciously handsome, and his arms so inviting,a delighted smile lit up her face as she glanced down at the prominent bulge in his pants.

It couldn't hurt to dream a little more could it?

Kyoko fought hard against the blush that flooded the rest of her cheeks and finally the rest of her body with a beautiful, crimson tinge. The look on Ren's face as he met her steady gaze was costing every inch of her will power not to run away with embarrassment.

She felt some of her tightness ease when his gaze softened. His head dipped in a tiny nod of acknowledgement of her as a woman. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, as though she were inhaling the sweetest of scents. When her eyes opened, she was no longer the Kyoko who shied away from anything remotely sexual.

She was now the person she had envisioned as part of herself a while ago when she had first seen herself in the bikini. The playful, perverted side of her that had lain dormant all these years, suddenly took control of her entire being. She felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of pleasuring the delectable man who had done the same to her in that unforgettable chocolate bath.

Wicked images flooded her creative imagination and she unconsciously licked her lips as she started to walk away towards him.

She could feel it. The sudden tensing of his muscles, the racing of his heart, the sharp intake of breath, and the flash in those sinful, emperor eyes...he wanted her now, in his arms. She knew it. She could feel it. And oblige him she would, but not after teasing him with glimpses and little samples of what he was about to taste.

Ren gulped, his resolve starting to slip as he felt himself being eaten up alive by those gorgeous eyes. Lust, love and overwhelming confusion held him firmly in their grip at the predatory way Kyoko was approaching him. In normal circumstances, he would have killed to have Kyoko look at him that way. But these were anything but normal circumstances! Hell, this was Kyoko they were talking about! What on earth would possess her to act that way?

Unless, that was exactly what she was doing? Acting? Acting to cover up her embarrassment? He knew her well. She had probably been ruminating endlessly over the intimate scenes they had just shot, enough to fill her mind with only him.

He had come to her with the supposed reason of giving her some information regarding their next photo-shoot but he wouldn't be surprised if the real reason for his visit was because the perverted side of him hoped to catch a glimpse of her again- with chocolate and bikini.

Well, yes, that was one of the main reasons.

But right now, he realized , his eyes widening with panic as Kyoko drew nearer looking very much like the cat that had cornered the mouse, right now if he didn't take things in into his hands, nothing in the world would be able to stop him from having her.

"Mogami San!", the words slipped out, as he automatically slipped into Ren Tsuruga mode. He held up both his hands, stopping her right in her tracks. She was still inches away from him but froze at the honorofics. Her eyes brimmed with surprise and horror and gone was the sexy, hungry look from her face.

The surprise in her face was replaced by confusion, doubt and a look of apprehension at having been caught doing something wrong. Her eyes slowly went down to his hands, held up as if in a sign of surrender. She gulped, and closed her eyes briefly before cautiously raising her hand inch by inch towards his raised ones. Her face was scrunched up in furious concentration, as she hoped against hope that the man before her was really what she thought he was - a dream.

Unfortunately the God's were not in her favor.

The lightest touch of flesh against flesh, rippled through her like a bolt of lightening and she jumped back in shock.

 _'Tsuruga san..he really is here..he's NOT a figment of my imagination!...He's here for real...not a hallucination.._ ', she faintly chanted the words over and over in her head hoping that, that would somehow wake her up from what promised to be an extremely embarrassing dream.

"Erm..Mogami san?", Ren worriedly placed both his hands on her bare shoulders, sending goosebumps rising all over her skin. His concerned voice, intended to soothe her, only managed to scare her out of her wits for some mysterious reason. Any idea that Kyoko had for using her acting skills to escape the awkward situation promptly flew off her brain which had absolutely ceased to function at his touch.

She almost did a dogeza at his feet, his hands on her shoulders preventing her from bowing all the way down on her knees, and screamed inwardly at herself for her stupidity.

First, she saw him with her own eyes, boldly standing in her changing room. _'But nooo! I just HAD to think he was an illusion,_ ', she wailed silently to herself. 'And _as if that were not enough, I HAD to touch him to make sure he was real! Oh nooo! He must think I'm a nut already!_ '

"Katsuki san, wh..what are you doing here?", she asked meekly, wondering if by some miracle she could bluff her way out of this situation. The instant the words slipped out, she mentally slapped herself. She was acting like she was in the wrong here, when in reality he was the intruder of her privacy! She should have sounded more outraged and stern when asking him that question.

Outraged and stern, though her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Tsuruga san casually entering her changing room as if he had done it millions of times before.

"I know you recognize me Mogami san.", he said quietly. He said it simply, matter of factory, allowing no room for denial and she got the hint. She looked into his eyes for a few moments and her shoulders slumped down as she let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry...", she mumbled incoherently.

He stared down at her incredulously. She was apologizing to him! And for the life of him, he could not imagine why! What had she done wrong?

"Mogami san, I believe I should be the one apologizing for barging in when you could have been changing! I thought it would be all right to enter when I found your door unlocked. And I should have left when I realized you were showering. Yet I chose to wait bec-" He broke off when he realized she wasn't exactly listening to him. She was violently shaking her head and covering her face in her hands.

"I was apologizing for that..that situation earlier!", she babbled, finally dropping her hands down to her sides, downcast. She didn't dare meet his eyes in her embarrassment. If she had, she would have seen the slightly amused smile twitching at his lips.

"Mogami san,", he gently reassured her. "I didn't dislike that 'situation' as you so nicely put it.", he said the words like a man experimentally dropping a bomb and still sticking around to see how it would explode.

In his case, there wasn't even a fizzle.

"You must have thought I was one of those loose woman you find in those late night shows.", she brushed aside his slightly flirtatious comment, still enveloped in self outrage. "I sincerely apologize for my inappropriate behavior Tsuruga saaan!", she bowed her head as deep as she could with her shoulders still in Ren's firm grip. "Please rest assured that none of this will happen in the future!"

 _'That's what I'm afraid of!_ ', he thought sadly.

"In fact, this is all Takashi san's fault with his stupid training!", she finished, flushing angrily as memories of the training came back to her.

Ren's ears perked up at the last sentence. "Training?", he asked curiously. "What does training for a commercial have, to do with the earlier situation." Obviously he thought she meant acting training.

Kyoko looked up in panic as she realized she had just let out a very taboo secret to her sempai. She had planned never to tell anyone, including moko san, about her deep, dark secret and now she had gone and botched it up!

"Er..n..nothing Tsuruga san! I mean,", she forced a laugh, "Just some training to um..get more used to doing the kind of intimate scenes we have to do for this kind of commercial." She kept her fingers crossed hoping he would let it go at that. She wasn't lying. She just left out a few details.

"You know,", his eyes narrowed, "for an incredibly good actress, you're an incredibly terrible liar. I know when you're keeping something from me Mogami san and I can tell it is obviously upsetting you."

Kyoko felt a warm glow in her heart at his obvious concern and his praise about her acting skills. Then she made her next mistake. She looked straight into his puppy dog like expressive eyes.

"He..he made me watch porn!", she revealed reluctantly, saying the word 'Porn' with half disgust and..half reverence..?

Ren's eyebrows shot up to his hair, her tone not going unnoticed by him."Did you enjoy it Mogami san?", he asked her a little teasingly. He felt a tremendous urge to laugh building up inside him but controlled it admirably.

"No! I most certainly did not enjoy them!", she burst out furiously. "Yes, 'them' not 'it'! He..he..", she floundered to find the right words in her outrage. "He made me watch them for weeks, everyday before the commercial! I had to watch those embarrassing movies until I knew them backwards! And as if that were not enough, he came up with this horrible torture, which he called.."

"Yes..?", Ren patiently prompted her.

"His..his sex lessons,", she whispered with a distasteful shudder.

"..."

This time, Ren was not amused. All good humor disappeared, to be replaced by a mixture of confusion, disbelief and anger. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!'

"His sex lessons.", he repeated calmly, though the amount of emphasis he out on the word 'sex' hinted he was feeling otherwise. "I see. And what exactly happened in these... _lessons_?"

Kyoko gulped as he gripped her shoulder a little tighter. She could sense the tightly leashed anger in his voice. She could even see it in his eyes. Yet, somewhere deep in those beautiful green orbs, she could see compassion and concern swimming in the swirl of emotions in his eyes.

"Well,", she began uncertainly. How on earth did one start a conversation on this?! "Well, the sex lessons were about..sex"

"I figured out that out myself funnily enough.", he replied impatiently."But what..happened in these lessons?"

"Um..well, he pretty much drilled me on the foreplay and seduction techniques.", she admitted red-faced. "A..and.."

"And?", Ren dreaded the answer that was to come.

"And he coached me on all the possible sexual positions, and, um..all the sensitive p..parts of a man's body, along with the entire male anatomy of course."

Ren felt like his soul had just floated away. He was just an empty shell, standing before the girl who had delivered shocking news. His head reeled at the images of Kyoko and the dirty old director in positions he had envisioned himself in. But while they had turned him on earlier, they made him sick with fury now. The thought of Takashi using 'Anatomy classes' as an excuse to..

That sick bastard had forced himself on an innocent seventeen year old! He had defiled her sweet body with his filthy hands! He had..he even had..Ren couldn't bring himself to even think about it!

And Kyoko? Why had she been silent all these weeks? Why hadn't she told anyone? Especially the President, if not him?! Had Takashi threatened her? Blackmailed her? Or..had she been a willing participant? No! She couldn't have! She was too sweet, too innocent to even contemplate such a vile act! But-for someone who had supposedly been forced upon, she seemed pretty cool with it. Embarrassed maybe, but..

"Did you..did you enjoy them?", he croaked, voicing his thoughts. In fact, he was surprised his voice was still functioning.

"I hated them!", she burst out, her eyes flashing with anger and indignation. "How could I have possibly enjoyed such torture?!"

"Then why-?"

"Do you have any idea how it felt, being marched to his bedroom and forced to put up with his lessons, knowing there's no way of escape with the door locked?", she ranted, her eyes sparkling with angry tears. "He even made me sit weekly exams to check my performance!"

At that moment, Ren felt a black hatred for the evil director winding itself around him, slowly dragging him into it's poisonous depths. He did not even want to imagine the different ways Takashi made her _'sit'_ her exams. All he was capable of imagining was the different ways he could murder that man!

"He highlighted diagrams, made me memorize..words!", she shuddered.

"He taught you everything theoretically as well?", Ren asked incredulously. That asshole wanted to have his cake and eat it too?

"The lessons were theoretical only.", she replied with a confused frown.

Ren deflated like a balloon filled with toxic smoke. It felt so good to be rid of the unnecessary baggage! "Not practical?", he asked carefully, pulling her closer. He had to make sure.

Kyoko stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, then her eyes widened. "Of course, they weren't!", she cried. "I would have told you if he'd forced himself on me!"

Ren felt like doing a little dance around the room in his jubilation. 'She was not molested..She was not molested!', he sang gleefully over and over in his head feeling deliriously relieved. He laughed loudly, confusing Kyoko further with his sudden mood swings.

"Tsuruga san?", she probed gently, snapping his attention to her.

Ren looked down at her, a tender expression on his face at the sweet, cute girl who had effortlessly captured his heart. He raised a hand and lovingly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, making her blush. He felt a surge of protectiveness rise within him after the latest incident. True, it was a misunderstanding, but he was going to do everything he could to keep her safe. Maybe she would never be his to love, hold and cherish, but he would forever be hers.

And as he gazed at her with a lovesick expression which could put any infatuated, hormonal teenager to shame, he felt a familiar, overwhelming urge to crush her lips against his. But he could not risk it. Her trust, her friendship, and possibly her future love for a few seconds of madness. If he did that, he would have to tell her everything about his true identity. And he wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

So he did the next best thing. He pulled her into his embrace and held her there as if she was the most precious treasure in the world. Which to him, she was.

At first she stiffened. Her hands remained limply at her sides and she froze at the unexpected overdose of Ren Tsuruga she was basking in. His muscled arms held her in their strong, comforting embrace and his scent engulfed her, trapping her in the strength of it's familiarity. A small contented smile curled up her lips as she allowed herself to relax against him and enjoy the closeness.

She closed her eyes, her heart fluttering at the feel of being in his arms, if only for a little while. Somewhere in her heart, she allowed herself to believe that he considered her more than a kouhai, and cherished her as a friend. Somewhere in her heart, she allowed herself to hope that he would come to love her just as much as she loved him.

They stayed like that a while, taking comfort in each other's arms before finally breaking apart. At this point, Kyoko suddenly felt a prominent bulge against her pelvis and blushed for the umpteenth time that day. Ren smiled unabashedly at her shyness and gently cupped her cheek, turning her face up to him.

"I want you to know this,", he said quietly. "You will never need sex lessons to seduce me and get that kind of a reaction from me. You are a beautiful woman, Mogami Kyoko. There is a softness and innocence in your beauty that can drive most men wild with desire. And love too."

"Thank you Tsuruga san", Kyoko replied softly, her heart racing at the precious moment with her beloved sempai. It took little moments like these that made her fall deeper in love with him. Maybe he would never love her in that way as a man loves a woman, but she would always cherish what that had now.

Ren's eyebrows suddenly furrowed in concern. "I just remembered, Mogami san, did you hurt yourself in the shower? I thought I heard you cry out a couple of times."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized he had heard the parts of her daydream where she was more..vocal. She let out a long peal of uncontrollable and unconvincing fake laughter. "Oh, yes Tsuruga san! I um..hit the shower head."

"The shower head?", he asked frowning.

"Yes, yes!", Kyoko egged him on desperately, silently urging him to buy her explanation. "Several times in fact! It was so annoying, it kept getting in my way everytime I raised my head."

"Oh, I see.", he said finally. Then he frowned again as something struck him. "But you aren't even tall Mogami san!"

Kyoko groaned inwardly. _'Why did I have to fall in love with someone so curious?'_

* * *

 

_**3 Weeks Later** _

"CUT!"

Kyoko hurriedly tried to get off Ren's lap after having just completed the last scene. She was dressed in what seemed to be one of Yuki Bolero's cast-offs. A micro mini French maid costume. Ren was dressed in a blue button up shirt. A tie and business suit lay carelessly on the floor, after she had ripped them off his body for the scene. This had been more of a photo shoot , with a couple of shots to be played in the commercial. But most of the shots were for the product covers.

For three weeks, they had been shooting scenes and photos shoots for the chocolate flavored condoms. In three weeks, Kyoko felt as if she had aged ten years.

She had been forced to indulge in and enjoy skin to skin contact with Ren Tsuruga. She had shot a couple of hot and heavy scenes with him by now. And every one of those scenes allowed her a glimpse into the Emperor of the Night, making her body ache for him. But have him, she would not. Not unless he loved her back. It took every ounce of restraint in her body, not to grab his lips for a carnal kiss.

And she could never look at chocolates the same way again, she realized mournfully.

The latest scene had an almost kiss in it. While she sat on his lap, they shared a single bar of chocolate. The 'sharing' was not the conventional way of sharing. Both of them had one side of the chocolate in their mouth. They had to 'sensually move through the chocolate focussing only on each other's lips and the anticipation of the rich flavors when their tongues finally met'.

Those were Takashi's words.

Kyoko thought it was utter garbage but the scene allowed her to at least brush her lips against Ren's before the evil director called 'Cut'. He really had a knack for spoiling a moment.

The 'Evil director' now walked towards them, beaming with pleasure. "Well done both of you! Mogami san! I knew I was right to choose you! Katsuki san, you were brilliant as usual! I'm going to enjoy working with the two of you for the next two months!"

"Two months?", Kyoko half screeched. There was a limit to her will power! " I thought we were done with the last scene today!"

"For the chocolate flavored condoms, yes.", he agreed. " but we still have three more flavors to work on!" Noticing her stunned look of disbelief, he tutted. " You really should have read the contract more thoroughly Mogami san! That's what you've signed up for! Now tell me! As your reward for such good work, I'm going to ask you which flavor you'd like to go with next! Coffee, strawberry or vanilla?", the flavors rolled off his tongue, making him sound like an ice cream vendor.

Kyoko felt a sudden tug at her waist and went crashing back to Ren's lap. "I'm in the mood for strawberry, thanks!", he sent a wicked grin her way.

She glared at him. With the blonde hair and green eyes, he looked almost like an angel and reminded her strongly of someone. But he seemed to have the heart of the devil!

 _If I didn't know better, I'd say he was actually enjoying this!_ '

* * *

 


End file.
